


let the whole world melt away

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, grom :flushed:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Amity asks Luz to Grom- but doesn't want Luz to actually hang out with her at Grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 291





	let the whole world melt away

**Author's Note:**

> I jus, I went feral ok. this is my first owl house fic be kind

“I don’t think this’ll work,” Luz began. “Whaddya say, Amity? Wanna wear a bear suit to Grom?” She wiggled her eyebrows, watching Amity barely suppress a snort. 

“I think not.” Amity began. “Thanks for the offer though.” She joked, walking up beside her to dig into the chest herself. “Wear this, I dare you.” She smiled, holding up a bright pink tutu. 

Luz grinned, took it, and held it up to her chest. “Anything for you, dear.” She paused nervously. “Sorry, too much?” 

“You’re fine. You know it’s not like.. A date, date, right? I don’t-” Amity began. 

“I know! I know. Haha, I was just joking. Uhm.” Luz stood there awkwardly. “Go find a cool dress with Boscha, I’ll ask Eda to find something for me. I’ll meet you at school? Maybe?”

“About that.” Amity frowned. “I don’t wanna be rude, and I know I asked you to go with me as a friend, but- can we maybe not uhm, hang out together? I just- no one at Hexside knows I’m friends with you and-” 

“And I’m your super cool secret. I gotcha.” Luz smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, I can hang out with Gus and Willow the entire night. Then after we can go to the library and just like, hang. Super chill.” Luz nodded, leaning against a coat hanger, and promptly falling down because it was a coat hanger.

“Oh, very chill.” Amity grinned, picking Luz up. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Yea! Yea, of course.” Luz gave her a soft smile. “I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t.” 

“You’re one of my best friends, Luz.” Amity smiled, “I’m gonna go meet up with Boscha and get that dress. Okay? I’ll see you tomorrow night.” With that, she walked out of Luz’s tiny room, and left the girl staring in shock.

“ _ BEST FRIEND? _ ” Luz squealed to herself. “Oh, this is gonna be the best Grom night  _ ever _ .” 

* * *

“So, where’s Amity?” Gus asked, swinging his arms back and forth. 

“Oh, she said we weren’t supposed to be seen together tonight. We’re gonna hangout after, though!” Luz explained joyfully, only losing her demeanor when she noticed Gus and Willow stopped following her.

  
“What?” Willow tilted her head. 

“Oh, well, Amity doesn’t want people to know we’re friends! So we’re just kinda.. Avoiding each other and then meeting up after?” Luz spoke unsurely. 

“You’re telling me you got all dressed up for  _ nothing _ ?” Gus gasped. “I know Amity’s like, mildly fine with us now, but that seems kinda mean.” 

“It’s not! She just- I guess it’s just- secret friend? I guess she just doesn’t want her friends to know  _ we’re _ friends? Because she thinks I’m-” Luz paused. “..Embarrassing?” she said numbly, her shoulders slumped and she looked down. “Does Amity think I’m too much, too?” 

“I’m sure that’s not it-”

“No! No of course she’d never think that-”

Willow and Gus spoke at once, overlapping and trying to reassure Luz, but their words felt like mush to her.  _ Of course  _ Amity thought she was too weird and too annoying.  _ Everyone  _ thought Luz was weird and annoying, and embarrassing, and  _ too much  _ and every other phrase under the sun. Difficult, and overbearing, and of course Amity would think that too because why wouldn’t she? Why-

“I’m going to go to the little witches room.” Luz spoke glumly, walking past Willow and Gus through the halls of Hexside, to where she vaguely remembered the bathroom  _ might  _ be? She hadn’t been here that long. She pushed the door open, shutting it behind her, and made sure to avoid the sinks that happened to also have teeth. Luz leaned against the wall, opposite the counter to avoid the death sinks, before staring into the mirror. 

She didn’t know how long she was just looking at her reflection until the door opened, and none other than  _ Amity Blight _ entered, taking the sink infront of her.

“They won’t bite, you know.” Amity commented, smiling. 

“I beg to differ.” Luz said. “Uh, you look- you look nice.” Amity was wearing a dress that started black with the bottom of it pink. She had a gem in the middle of her chest, and pink, puffy sleeves. 

“Thanks, you dress up nice yourself. Tutu?” 

Luz looked at her black, white, and purple suit, and smiled at the tutu which stuck out like a sore thumb. “I mean, you dared me. Luz Noceda never backs down from a dare.” 

Amity looked at her, giggling, then back at the sink. Luz swore she had the faintest pink dusting her cheeks. “Hey, have you ever-” 

The door swung open, and Amity quickly moved a couple sinks away from Luz, and there it was again. The embarrassment, the shame that came along with being friends with Luz Noceda. In walked Boscha and the rest of Amity’s friend group, and suddenly they were surrounding her, talking her ear off and it gave Luz room to quietly slip out. 

Well, so much for spending time with Amity.

* * *

“Where’d you go?” Willow asked when Luz approached them at the punch table.

“Bathroom, like I said. I saw Amity there.” She spoke nonchalant, pouring herself a glass of punch and hoping to God it was normal.

“And?” Gus said excitedly, hopping up and down. 

“And she spoke to me!” Luz smiled. “Until, uh, her friends walked in. It’s fine though, right?” 

Willow frowned, patting Luz on the shoulder. “Give Amity the benefit of the doubt.” 

“Well, I  _ was.  _ But then you guys went all  _ ‘ohh no she doesn’t wanna be seen with you’ _ on me.” Luz remarked. “Sorry, that was mean.” 

“Luz, I’m sure Amity doesn’t mean anything by it. She’s just been sucked into one of those mean girl popular cliques. She’ll get out of it.. Eventually.” Willow smiled. “She really cares about you, Luz. Why would she have asked you otherwise?” 

Luz looked down. “You have a point. But I just- sometimes I feel like I go too fast when I talk to people or make friends. I don’t wanna mess things up more. Maybe I’m just too much for Amity, which is fair, I guess. I get overexcited and then people just.. Don’t wanna be around me.” 

“You don’t mess anything up! You’re super cool Luz!” Gus grinned, patting her on the back. “And you’re our  _ friend _ . Even if you can’t be around Amity, you still have us, right?” Gus looked around. “Let’s go eat, it’ll take your mind off of things.” He said, before running off towards the food. Luz and Willow smiled, before bolting after him.

It took Luz six monsterella sticks to stop looking at Amity in the corner with her friends, throwing her guilty glances once every five minutes. It took Luz eight to think about something other than her.

* * *

“Hey, human. What’re you doing in the hallway? You alright?” Luz turned around to see Amity, standing there. Like she hadn’t been causing Luz inner turmoil the whole night. Though, Luz figured, Amity probably had no idea she was causing Luz’s insides to get all mushy. 

“Uh, yeah! Yea. I’m fine. I’m cool. Cool as a cucumber! Why? What’s up?” Luz crossed her arms, grinning. 

“I just wanted to say- sorry. I’m sorry I haven’t been hanging out with you. I know it must suck.”

“I told you, it’s fi-”

“It’s not, Luz.” Amity frowned. “I stole your night away. I shouldn't have. I asked you to dance because I- I  _ wanted  _ to go with you. But I was scared of what people would say or think- and I just. I was being mean. I’m sorry.” 

Luz frowned, and considered her apology. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Is it because you’re embarrassed of me? Am I too annoying? Because if I am it’s totally fine I mean I totally get it I’m kinda used to it considering all the kids at school called me ‘too much’ and I’m not surprised that trouble just follows me everywhere I go so I think I must have something to do with I-” 

“Luz.” 

“Huh?” Luz stared at Amity dumbly. “You.. don’t think I’m embarrassing?” 

Amity shook her head. “I think I was just scared. Of something.” 

Luz felt the need to press on. “What kind of something?” 

The witch didn’t elaborate. 

“Hey, Luz?” 

“Reporting for duty.” Luz saluted her, standing up straight. But her demeanor collapsed when Amity walked forward, so close to her, and she could only think back to the Covention. That time, Amity had gazed at her with so much anger. Now, Amity was a friend. Amity was special. Amity was.. Putting her hands on Luz’s shoulders?    
  


“Have you ever danced before?” Amity asked, and Luz was suddenly all stupid around Amity again, like she always was.

“Uhh… with someone, or in general?” She asked, tilting her head. 

“The first one.” 

“No. Why?” 

Amity raised an eyebrow. It took some major gears turning in her brain, but Luz finally got the hint. She stepped back and bowed, then extended a hand. “I would like to ask you for this dance, madam,” she began in an awful british accent. “It would be the most honorable privilege you could bestow upon this humble human.” 

There it was again. Amity giggling. Amity laughing, at one of Luz’s jokes. She could hear that laugh forever. Then she looked up, careful. “Uh, should we move away from the doors to the party? Your friends might see-”   
  


“Who cares?” Amity smiled, taking Luz’s hand. “Dance with me.” 

Luz chuckled. “I wasn’t lying about not doing this before,” she said nervously. “I’m no good at it.”

“Well, you’ll get better then.” Amity whispered, falling into a simple pattern with her. One, two, three steps. One, two, three. It was easy to get used to, after a while. Just swaying in circles with Amity and letting the music carry them across Hexsides dark hallways. Luz and Amity ended up laughing, letting themselves lead each other. 

The music died down, and so did their dancing, until they were just standing in the middle of the hallway, and Luz’s hands were on Amity’s waist, and Amity’s  _ arms were slung around her neck and oh God they were so close right now _ . So close that maybe Luz was hallucinating because it almost seemed like Amity was getting even closer and then- 

Then there was a loud bang, and they jumped away from each other. 

“What was that?” Amity looked around. 

“Like I said, trouble follows me, I guess.” Luz said, exasperated. “That was fun, we should do that again.” She smiled. 

“After we take out whatever-  _ that  _ was.” Amity began. “We can dance all night long.”

“SOUNDS GREAT!” The ground shook again, and Luz bounded down the hallway, grabbing Amity’s hand and tugging her along. The sooner this thing was dealt with, the better,

* * *

“Okay, so giant bear monster. That wasn’t on my Grom night bingo card.” Luz murmured, peeking around the corner. 

“What’s bingo?” Amity whispered. 

Luz didn’t elaborate. “Where’s the weapons workshop?”

“We’re right outside it.” Amity noted. “I have a mental map of this entire school. I know this place like the back of my hand.” 

“Stop tryna impress me, I already think you’re the coolest.” Luz laughed quietly, before covering her mouth when the monster turned around and sniffed the air. She did, however, catch the blush on Amity’s cheeks. “Wait here.” She whispered, quietly entering the weapons room. 

Sword? No, probably not. She didn’t want to kill the thing- just scare it away, maybe knock it unconscious for a bit so she could call beast control. Knife? Wayyyy too small. A mace? Luz looked it over again. A mace! She dashed around the classroom, grabbing a quill and a paper, and quickly scribbled an ice glyph, making sure to  _ not  _ finish it just yet. She didn’t want to accidentally activate it. “Tape… tape…” Luz murmured to herself.

“Psst, Luz? I don’t think this is arts and crafts time.” Amity raised an eyebrow from the doorway. 

“No, no, hold on.” Luz finally found tape and held it up, hastily putting the glyph on the mace. “Okay, I only have one shot for this. Go get Principal Bump, tell him there’s a monster here, okay?” 

“What about you? Will you be okay?” Amity asked.

“I’m stronger than you think.” Luz gently put her hand over Amity’s. “Now, please go get Principal Bump before this thing crashes the party for everyone else.” 

Amity frowned, then nodded, but didn’t move. “Amity-” Luz began, but stopped short when her friend leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. 

“Uhh, stay safe Luz! Please! Bye!” Amity whisper-shouted, before hurrying out of the room as quietly as she could. 

Luz slowly raised her hand to her cheek. “I will not scream right now, I will not scream right now, I will  _ not _ scream right now-” She whispered to herself as she left the room and rounded the corner. 

The monster turned to her. 

Luz screamed. 

She then, on instinct, charged in,  _ still screaming  _ and swinging wildly at the beast. Wait, why wasn’t the ice spell worki-

She forgot to finish it.

Christ. 

Luz ran towards the next hallway and ducked into an open closet, taking out a quill and fumbling with it to complete the circle. Then she charged back out. “AND THIS IS FOR RUINING AMITY AND I’S DANCE! THAT WAS MY FUNKY FLOW, MAN!” Then, she slammed the mace into the ground as hard as she could, shooting ice spikes through the floor and towards the monster. Before it could recover, vines surrounded it, binding it to the ground. 

“Willow! Gus!” Luz shouted in joy. “Oh, thank God, I really.. Didn’t have any idea what to do after the ice spell.” She laughed.

Willow smiled, and then went back to making sure the monster was restrained. 

“Principal Bump is on his way, so is Amity. I guess you got to spend time with her after all.” Gus grinned, running up to her and catching her in a side hug. 

“Uh! Yeah! Haha!” Luz flushed, looking down. “Amity… she’s greaaaat. Really, really great.” She smiled. 

“Yea, we heard you yelling abou-” Gus began, only to be hit by a vine, and a sharp glare from Willow. “I mean, uh, yeah.” 

Luz’s smile dropped. “Ugh, that’s embarrassing.” 

“Well, at least I didn’t tell you that Amity also heard- ow, Willow, quit it!” Gus said, smacking the second vine away. 

“I will when you quit ruining Luz’s good mood.” Willow remarked. “Principal Bump! I brought the monster down. Can we get a beast keeper student here?” 

“Great work, Willow!” Principal Bump smiled as he walked in, and then frowned. “You too, Luz, I suppose.” 

Amity entered next. “Luz!”

“Amity!” Luz grinned, bolting towards her. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around Amity and lifted her up, just a few inches off the ground in a bear hug. “I’m not dead!”

“Yea, I figured, Luz. Now put me down. Your dweeb friends are staring.” Amity said, but waved at Willow and Gus anyways. 

“Oh! Oh, right.” Luz gently set Amity down. “Sorry. I got excited.” 

“I had a hunch.” Amity smiled. “You guys got this under control?” 

Willow nodded, Gus gave a thumbs up, and Principal Bump said she was free to go. 

“Great. Luz, wanna take a walk?” Amity offered, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Uh, yes, please.” Luz’s voice cracked on that last part and she mentally cringed. That awkwardness faded away though, when Amity grabbed her hand and they fell into step beside each other. Luz spoke first.

“Okay, uhm, I thought you said we were only going as friends?” 

“We are..” Amity mumbled. 

“But you-” Luz gestured towards her cheek. “I didn’t mind, by the way.” 

Amity smiled. “That was the ‘something’ I was afraid of.” 

“Oh?” Luz thought for a second. “Oh! You- you uhm, like me- like that?” For once words didn’t come easy to her. Every thought she had was crammed into some sort of sentence-maker that was apparently on the fritz, because her words felt garbled and awkward. 

Amity nodded, then spoke. “Yea, uh, remember when that evil Otabin was trying to tie us in the book-”

“That guy took the phrase ‘bookbinding’ way too literally.” Luz mumbled, and gave Amity a soft smile at the other girls' laughter.   
  


“That, Luz. That’s what made me like you. You just- you make the best of every situation. We were getting  _ tied to a book _ and you managed to make me laugh. You’re the only one who can make a really bad time seem only.. Mildly bad.” Amity stopped, grabbing Luz’s hands. “You’re hardworking, and determined, and yes, impulsive, but it always works out in the end. You help me learn to let people in again. Thank you for that.” 

Luz stood there, starstruck. Not only did Amity like her, but Amity had reasons? Amity could  _ name positive qualities she saw in Luz? Without spending a minute or two thinking of some?  _ This had to be some sort of fanfiction, no way this stuff happens in real life.

“You- really?” 

“Yes, Luz, really.” Amity chuckled. “Uh- it’s okay if you don’t, thought, I-” 

“No! No! I already said I don’t mind, I’m just a bit shocked? I don’t know, no one’s ever really like, had a crush on me before, a-and I’ve kinda been crushing on you ever since I saw you reading to kids.” Luz stammered. “Ever since then I’ve been acting all stupid around you and I guess I kind of figured it out for sure after the whole slitherbeast fiasco?” 

“Really? In the same day? Wow, I feel like we should get a trophy.” Amity laughed. 

“Today we reward Miss Luz Noceda and Miss Amity Blight, for getting huge dorky crushes on eachother during the  _ same day _ .” Luz impersonated an awards host, pretending to hold a fake trophy. 

“And your impressions too, those are cute.” 

“Good. They’re some of my best work.” Luz smiled. “So uh, what do we do now?” 

Amity gently took Luz’s hand. “There’s only one thing I want. I want to dance with you, Luz.”

Luz grinned. “Then let’s dance.”

* * *

“I honestly think that if the world  _ really  _ wants to mess up my plans, they gotta send more than ol’ fashioned monsters,” Luz remarked, walking down the path to the owl house. “Because honestly they don’t seem to work anymore. Like, Otabin shows up, bam! We get a crush on each other. Weird bear-beast shows up? Beat him up, and then we just keep on dancing. I honestly think we’re kinda unstoppable, Amity.” 

Amity smiled, squeezing Luz’s hand tighter. “I mean, don’t ask whoever's doing this to send more than monsters, because honestly monsters by themself still are pretty tiring.” 

“Okay, knock on wood-” Luz turned towards a tree, and then decided to  _ not  _ knock on the tree that looked very much like it was breathing. “Uh.” She moved closer to Amity, deciding to steal clear of the actual forest. “We’re here.” She mumbled, noticing the house in sight.

“This is where I drop you off, I guess.” Amity whispered. “Your weird door thing’s asleep.” 

“Honestly? I’m okay with that. I love Hooty, but he’s a bit-” Luz trailed off.

“Extra?”

“..Oh my God, I’m a hypocrite.” Luz frowned. “I gotta hang out with him tomorrow.” 

Amity laughed. “You’re something else entirely Luz, and it’s never been bad.” 

And there it was again, the act-super-stupid-around-Amity instinct that got Luz all jumbled up. “CoolcoolcoolcoolcanIkissyou.” And there it was, the inevitable mess up. Luz should’ve knocked on wood when she had the chance. 

“What?” Amity tilted her head. 

“Uh.” Luz paused. “I should go. Bye! Great Grom night!” She started to walk away, feeling embarrassed and wishing she had her cat hoodie right now to cover her face with. 

“Wait.” Amity grabbed Luz’s wrist.

“What is i-”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

When Luz thought of the hundreds of ways this night could’ve ended- some of them good, most of them bad- Amity Blight  _ kissing her  _ was nowhere on the list. But apparently there was one, just  _ one  _ universe, where Amity Blight, right now, chose to kiss Luz, and God, Luz was  _ living it _ . 

When Amity stepped away, neither of them had words. It was a peck, a quick press of the lips. But it was also so much more, as cheesy as it sounded. 

“Wanna talk tomorrow?” Amity spoke first, breaking the silence that Luz kind of just wanted to chill in forever.

“It’s- uh, it’s a deal.” Luz said blankly. Then Amity was gone, and Luz was walking backwards towards the owl house- well, until she tripped on a root. She didn’t even spend the time to get up. 

Instead, she pumped her first in the air, and shouted. 

  
_ “YES! BEST GROM NIGHT  EVER!”  _


End file.
